


Christmas shopping and Gifts!

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas Shopping, Family, Family Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Some family shopping for the Kokichi/Shuichi familyI may or may not do a second part when christmas come but i will try to!I hope you guys are having a great hoilday and lovely merry early chirstmas!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 17





	1. Shopping

Sleeping on her papa shoulder with a blanket covering up her face because of the cold weather, she move her hand to grip on his papa's sleeve jacket while she sleeps, She didn't want to sit in the basket she did fuss and whine til one her dad hold her and sleep on his shoulder after a long day at daycare today and lucky today is the last day for her its the hoildays.

This is perfect for her fathers because time to do some Christmas shopping!

One her of father let out a yawn "Saihara how long is this?"  
"Not long, we need to find our little girl a gift and you know how she is, ive been saving up to buy her this dollhouse Santa told me" he say, Ouma moving her light purple with mermaid design blanket over her; gosh she is so warm its making him sleepy, the best warmth he ever had. Saihara see the doll house, walking up to it and pull it out "Hm..... Ouma i may need help"

"I can't, she's going to whine again" Ouma stand by him, Saihara say put her down and let her grab hold of his leg so he did and that didn't turn out so well for both of then, she started to cry when Ouma set her down on her feet, she doesn't want to hug his legs; she wants her papa warm shoulder again. 

Quickly putting the dollhouse in the cart, Saihara holds her this time oh my she is so warm! 

Now she closes her eyes, gripping on his sleeve and go back to sleep, Saihara pat her back gentle and move on to the doll section because now on her list, she wantes two mermaid dolls.

Grab the two dolls she named, now moving on, Kokichi told him to go on ahead to the check out line since he wanted to give Saihara a gift which he didnt tell him but say "Im gonna go get Siernna some snacks I'll be back" Saihara understood and head to the check out line. 

Heading to the jewlery section and start looking for some rings to wear also some earrings. Perfect! Now heading to Shuichi to the check out line.

This one was a bit struggle because Siernna is kinda in the way of checking out, Ouma got this, Saihara hand his sleepy daughter to Ouma, she quickly grip around his neck and move her head to get more snugglie with her dad. 

Ouma told him he forgot something, Saihara say he will be in the car, Saihara left and pull out something from his pocket the gifts, head to the self check out line, scan his items and hide them in his pocket, heading outside with Saihara in the car, Ouma open the back door putting Siernna in her safety chair, she started crying again.

Saihara reach in her bag and see if she wants food or her bottle of grape juice, he hand Ouma the bottle which he took and put the bottle in her mouth; her little hand take it, opening her pirple eyes, see the bottle and start drinking her juice "Hey why didnt you tell me you were thirsty?" she look at Ouma, her hand reach for his face; he kiss her hand "Watch your hand sweetie" moving her hand back and closing the door, she see Saihara texting someone then closing her eyes again. Ouma got in the the diver seat, closing the door and turn on the car with the heater on. He turns his heas around see she fell asleep again. 

I guess daycare wore her out today.

Now they head home

Soon they got home, Saihara change Siernna clothes in her jammies, he'll give her a bath in the morning, then put her in her bed, she sleeps away now give her a kiss on her cheek. He heada to the living and help Ouma with this big box and start getting ready to wrapping gifts up!

Christmas is next week; Saihara got time off on Christmas Eve and Day, Ouma is not doing much this Christmas, So spending the holiday and family time with their daughter, who is 4 years old now. She grew so fast!


	2. Merry Chirstmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Chirstmas and i hope you have a good hoilday!

Chirstmas Morning

Running to the living with her father following behind her, she chants how much gifts she got, grabbing both their hands "Come on come on come on!"   
"Okay okay slow down sweetie" said Ouma, Siernna is too exicted this morning because its chirstmas! all the little kids are exicited today. 

Sitting on the floor, Saihara ask her which present she's going to open, of course she opens the big one; she unwrap her present and gasp "Doll house!" she loves it, Saihara and Ouma are happy, she ask for help to unbox it and built it. They help her built the doll house

Finish building the house, she is amazed by it "Okah you habe to unwrap your other gifts" Ouma told her, she looks at him then the other gifts she grab the last two gifts and unwrap them. She hugs them "Dollies!" she smile, setting them down, she turns around and grab something from under the tree, grab two small boxes; turning herself around "Papa! Daddy!"   
Saihara see what she got in her hand "I made this for both of you" she gives them the boxes she made, Ouma grab his box and unwrap it Saihara did the same, Openig the box and see she made them bracelets with their name on it "Siernna when did you make this?" Ouma ask   
"At day care, i saw this one girl making one of these for her mommy and daddy and i want to make one for you and papa, do you like it?" she look at them, seeing them wearing it, Saihara answer her question "We love it" he gives her a kiss on the cheek, Ouma kiss her other cheek making her giggle "Yay! You two love my gifts" she hugs both of them.....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Playing with her dolls and new doll house, Saihara is having his morning coffee, Ouma is sitting next to him and lean on his shoulder "Shu"   
"Hm?"   
Ouma set his gift on his lap, Saihara set his coffee to the side, taking the box   
Unwrapping it   
Opening it   
Seeing what he got "Ouma, you didn't have to give me-"   
"I wanted to and besides i married the love of my life and having a beautiful daughter is all i ever wanted"he say, He felt a kiss on his cheek "Ouma thank you and i got us something, Siernna come here" she turns her head around and walk up to her papas "Yes?" she looks at them   
"Ive been thinking lately and ive decided something that may surprise both of you" he smiles   
"Disney land?" Siernna say   
making Saihara shake his head "No im sorry but this summer we can go Disnet land" He grab her and put her on his lap.  
Ouma is figuring it out "A vaction?"   
"No" he smiles  
"A pet?" she guess and Saihara ask her what kind "A kitty!"   
"Yep! we are getting a kitty"   
This is the best chirstmas for Siernna, Ouma didnt know they would get a pet butbeither way he is exicted about a new family member


End file.
